


Animal Crossing

by HadesGhostGirl



Series: Danny Phantom Rewrite [11]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Birthday, Dannyversary (Danny Phantom), Friendship, Gen, Jazz Is A Good Sister, Quarantine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 07:53:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23467930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HadesGhostGirl/pseuds/HadesGhostGirl
Summary: Danny's first birthday with ghost powers. Also their in quarantine.
Series: Danny Phantom Rewrite [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1520567
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	Animal Crossing

Danny sat in his room with a video chat open between him, Sam and Tucker. He was practicing his electricity powers by keeping his laptop charging without it being plugged in. "Happy Birthday Danny," Sam said with a somber smile on her face.

"Hey at least we aren't at school," Tucker said, grinning when Danny sighed.

"I guess," he said, closing his yellow eyes.

"Tucker not helping," Sam growled. "How's isolation treating you?"

Danny opened his eyes, which had gone back to blue now he wasn't trying to use his powers. "My parents have been inventing things almost none stop. Most of them either don't work or focus on me so they think they don't work," he said, rocking back in his office chair. "Jazz got me a copy of Animal Crossing though. Which was incredibly nice of her."

"Oh man I wish Jazz was my sister," Tucker said, pulling his Switch up into view. " I had to buy it for myself."

"I got it pre-release."

Danny and Tucker immediately went quiet.

"What?"

In unison, both boys said "You got it pre release and didn't get me a copy?"

"I wasn't allowed to?"

"That is so not fair Sam."

"How could you do this to me?"

"Alright I'm inviting you both to my island. This is me inviting you to my island."

Danny looked at both his friends, who were now arguing about Animal Crossing villagers and smiled. Just because he couldn't leave the house if didn't mean this wasn't the best birthday ever. He grinned. "How about you both come to my island and help me get started?"


End file.
